


The Phantom Among the Stars

by TadashiRaiden



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Famous Astronaut Kaito AU, Multi, Other, Somewhat spoilers for DRV3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TadashiRaiden/pseuds/TadashiRaiden
Summary: 7 days...Maki Harukawa is paid a huge sum of money to kill the famous astronaut: Kaito Monota. Problem is that she only has 7 days to complete this task.Shuichi Saihara is a detective in training who receives a tip that someone is going to try and murder Kaito Monota. He must stop them before it's too late.Who'll succeed? Who'll fail?





	The Phantom Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [an AU where Kaito is a famous astronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/337641) by tryingtowhisper. 



 

It wasn’t an unusual day at training today- but it wasn’t a normal day either. After training today, all of the assassins gathered around in cafeteria. They were surrounding one table within the center of the room which was peculiar since we all usually kept to themselves especially around lunchtime. Maki walked over there to see them all staring at a screen, a phone screen that displayed a male with spiky purple hair and an orange jumpsuit walk out of the space shuttle. Some of the younger kids, oohed and aa’d, as he walked down the stairs from the partly destroyed space shuttle. 

The bottom of the phone screen presented the following text:  _ “Youngest person sent into space returns home after a 4-month journey of living in the great beyond” _

Rolling her red eyes, she couldn’t help but ignore this so-called  _ Important _ News Broadcast. Maki’s long, flowing brown hair followed behind her as she entered the lunch line and grabbing a shiny, silver tray then proceeding to sit alone on the far side of the room. Counting down the minutes until the next drill, she spooned some miso soup from the bowl before sipping the warm miso paste in between her lips. Someone mysterious and looking to cause trouble entered the room, his hair was a mess, it seemed like he had many knots within it, not to mention, it was purple. Odd color of choice, but nonetheless, he approached Maki with one of the leader’s followers behind him. “Maki Harukawa,” He began. She glanced up with mild disinterest. “I have a job request for you.”

The adult next to him had to composure herself after chasing this  _ child _ . She held a clipboard in one hand and a red pen in another. “Sir, we did not permit you to come back here!” She yelled at him. “We must have to terminate you for doing this!”

“Oh? Why would you do something like that? Especially when I’m going to pay you guys a huge sum of money,” He smirked, playing this older female by using this cult’s greed. She dismissed it as he turned back to me.

“Back to what I was saying before this ignorant skank interrupted me,” He hummed, placing his hands on his hips. “I have an exciting task for Miss Harukawa! One of the top assassins in her field!”

Maki continued to glare at him with indifference, he completely ignored that and went on with his ‘I choose you’ speech. “I have a very important task for you, my dear,” His smirk grew wider and wider as he touched my hand, kissing it but only to receive a slap from it in return.

“Do you want to die?”

He laughed. “Oh! You’re so hilarious, yet, so serious at the same time. A Strange aura that you have that Miss Harukawa.” He proceeded to go on with his delusional speech… “Anyways, the important task is for you to kill that newly famous Kaito Momota!”

_ Who? _

“Who are you talking about?” Maki asked him, my eyebrow raised a bit. 

“I’m so glad you asked me that my dearest cinnamon roll- or rather I say:  _ sin _ namon roll.” He chuckled, “Even my own jokes make me laugh! Ha! Anyhow, this Kaito Momota has been all over the news lately! Well, that’s if you even look at the news anymore that is.”

“Is it that astronaut guy?” She mumbled.

“You’re exactly correct! Wow, dangerous both physically and mentally! I’m super impressed with you,” He giggled, placing his hand in front of me. “So I’ll pay you 56,778,250 yen if you complete this simple task.”

Maki’s face turns completely red as she began to get excited. This guy is going to pay her a great sum of yen by killing this guy. The more she thought about it, the more confident she got. She could easily kill this guy with a knife in the back of the throat, all she need was time...

“Oh, I forgot to mention, this has to be done in a week.”

_...What…? _

“Do you still accept Maki?” 

Looking at his pale hand, sweat began to drench the assassin's face. 

_ Should I still take this man’s offer? _

After two minutes of no response from the assassin, her lips opened and said one simple word: Deal.

* * *

 

“What’s your name?”

“Shuichi Saihara.”

“Purpose to why you are here?”

“I need to meet with Mr.Monota as soon as possible! It’s important!”

Shuichi trembled as he faced the bodyguard of the famous astronaut. He knew that he wasn’t going to get to meet Mr. Momota since he did just arrive back home from outer space. Outer space! Someone like him will be put down in the history books, never to be forgotten, unlike the detective standing in front of the door to this history-maker. 

The reason why he’s here in this situation? His uncle was out on a case and this teenager received a phone call on a tip about someone who was found taking a large sum of money out of a bank account with one of his goons mentioning Mr. Monota’s name. The bodyguard snickered at Shuichi when he tried to explain the problem to him. “Someone trying to kill Kaito Momota? As if…” 

“Please sir you have to believe me!” Shuichi pleaded with him, only to be shoved away from the door. 

“Don’t come back ever with your ridiculous assumptions! If I see your face again I will happily escort you to the police!” He yelled at me before entering the house where the astronaut lived.

Shuichi stood up, wiping the dirt and dust off of his black uniform. He made his way off of the property when he heard a huge splash coming from the garden area of the huge mansion. The detective walked over to where the sound came from, only to find himself confronted with a hedge covered with rose of sharons, daphnes, and thorns. Determined he wedged a hole through the hedge. 

That was a huge mistake.

Shuichi was confronted with a view that he couldn’t unsee. It made his face was as pink as fresh seashells found on the shores of Japan’s shores. He had seen the ledged Kaito Monota skinny dipping in his own private pool. Shuichi would make out exactly where the most toned muscles were: arms, chest, and most importantly his ass. This definitely made the young teenager shriek with terror, causing the astronaut notice the ‘pervert’ watching from the hedge. Without missing a beat, the celebrity wrapped a red towel around his waist as he approached the hedge to find Shuichi covering his face with his hat.

“Hey, I heard you scream over there Miss…” He began, tilting his head at the other male.

Hearing Kaito call him a  _ Miss _ made him more embarrassed than he already is. Shuichi made eye contact with him for a distinct moment then he was back to avoiding it. “I-I’m not a girl,” he muttered out to Kaito.

“Oh!” Kaito laughed, his face turning a slightly reddish color. “Well, excuse me  _ sir _ , how many I help or- what should I autograph?” 

“A-Autograph?”

“Yeah, don’t you want an autograph from Kaito Momota! Luminary of the Stars!” the purple male asked Shuichi.

_ This guy is the famous Kaito Momota? How in the hell did that happen… _

“Uh...no,” Shuichi replied to him, rubbing the back of the neck. “I certainly do not want that towel that you’re wearing either if that’s what you’re offering me.”

“Huh? Okay,...you’re an odd one, all these fangirls have been showing up at my door all day wanting me to sign autographs, be their boyfriends, have sex with them. Y’know all the usual things.”

_ How are random strangers asking you for sex a normal thing?! _

The detective laughed nervously. “That’s totally….normal.”

“Then why did you show up at my place man? Especially peeking through my hedge to find me naked.”

“Oh yes! Let me get to that part,” He sighed, starting to explain to Kaito what serious danger he’s in. “You see, I got a tip from an anonymous caller today that someone might be out to murder you for some reason...I’m working on it I promise! But if I have these feeling in my gut that you’re life is in grave danger Mr. Momota.”

Kaito blinked a few times. “Okay! I leave this case to you!”

With that Kaito left the hedge, no concern for what situation that he might be in, in the near future. Shuichi was left there stunned. 

_ This man is certainly bashful and cunning, but he may be important in the future regarding other life in our universe! That’s why I need to protect him at all costs.  _

But now, he needs to go find out more about this bank robbery before any villains take action against him. Shuichi leaves the area unaware that someone was stalking him from the trees, waiting for the right moment to strike from above…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm trying to do a multi-chapter story again. I'm most likely to stay on track with this one since I gave myself a time limit on how long this event goes on! Hopefully, I can update every Friday or Saturday!  
> Thank you to the creator of the picture for letting me use their AU to write this! Please also check out the picture it's really pretty!


End file.
